worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SBB Andromeda Class
Background (as per the Starblazers Technical Manual) The heaviest class of EDF space battleship currently in service, the Andromeda class combines the maximum amount of Wave Motion Cannons, as well as shock and energy cannon firepower. The increased beam allows for a larger hanger deck which accomodates an increased battlecraft component that is dedicated to anti-ship missions. The higer mass of this class reflects the addition of heavier armour protection, and in increased wave motion engine capability. The Andromeda I was destroyed in action against the White Comet City State, Gatlantis, on October 6, 2201. It had only been incommission for 1 month. Model Type - Andromeda Class - Battleship Crew - 95 + 140 pilots and flight crews SDC By Location Main Hull - 70 000 Main Engine - 22 000 Secondary Engines - 6 000 Command Tower - 12 000 Comm Array - 1 200 Main Turrets - 2 300 Battlecraft Bay Door - 14 000 Wave Motion Cannon - 15 000 Secondary Cannons - 700 Anti-Battlecraft Guns - 250 Maneuvering Fins - 1 800 Torpedo Launchers - 2 800 Missile Launchers - 900 Armour - Stops up to and including 30mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 7.3 in space, mach 2 in atmosphere FTL - Space Warp - 2000 LY per Jump limited to 3 jumps per day Surface/Submerged - 35 knots Range - Effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 80m Length - 275m Width - 66.2m Weight - 98 000 tons loaded Cargo - 100s of tons Power System - wave motion engine with 4 secondary Kelvin Impulse fusion units Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Wave Motion Cannon (2, forward) Primary Purpose - anti ship/installation Range - 750 000km Damage - 3d6 x 100 000 + 200 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every 5 minutes Payload - unlimtied Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Heavy Shock Cannons (9, 3 per turret) Primary Purpose - anti ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 3d6 x 100 + 200 per gun Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Giant Energy Cannons (7, forward) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 10 000km Damage - 6d6x10 per cannon Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Lateral Cannons (8, 4 per side) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 10 000km Damage - 5d6x10 per cannon Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Double Barrel Pulse Lasers (2, 1 per side) Primary Purpose - anti battlecraft Range - 6km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Triple Barrel Pulse Laser (2, 1 per side) Primary Purpose - anti battecraft Range - 6km Damage - 3d6x10 Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Bow Torpedo Launchers (4, forward) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 100 000km Damage - 6d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Dual Light Missile Launchers (4, 2 per side) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 25 000km Damage - 2d6x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-2, 3 times per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses -4 dodge versus other ships -12 to dodge versus fighters Systems of Note Radar - Range of 500 000 000km and can track 1000 targets Communications - Range of billions of km Sensors - Includes: infra red, thermal, seismic as well as several spectrometers, with a range of 100 000 000km Targeting Computer Systems - +2 strike ranged Magnetic Wave Projector - Allows a ship to be pulled or pushed away, or asteroids. Items can then be used to block incoming attacks or be used to attack as well Carried Craft 80 various fighter, bomber and support craft References Used Starblazers Technical Manual